YOU REALLY LOVE ME?
by shei07
Summary: Después de tres años de ausencia, Kazuma regresa, pero todo a cambiado, en especial cierta pelirroja que le encanta fastidiar, ¿Podrán estos dos aclarar por fin sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado ya tres años desde la última vez que vi a Kazuma, es extraño, en un principio me causaba gran enojo el solo tenerlo enfrente, pensando que era una asesino a sangre fría, pero con el paso del tiempo, sin darme cuenta, me he quedado inesperada, rotunda, loca y tontamente enamorada de él.

Me pregunto ¿Estará cambiado? ¿Es más fuerte? ¿Le abran lastimado? Pero más importante aún ¿Se acordara de mí?

(suspiro)

No tiene caso que me atormente, debo tener en claro que lo más importante ahora es el clan, sobre toda ahora que mi padre está enfermo, según las palabras de mi tío "Los años no pasan en vano", y en efecto, no podría estar más de acuerdo. Recuerdo como hace un año y medio todo cambio para mí, de ser la princesa, futura jefa del clan, pase de un día a otro a serlo, aunque aún no hubiera hecho la ceremonia, con la enfermedad de mi padre y la insistencia de mi tío en que tomara las riendas de todo, me vi en la necesidad de encargarme de los deberes correspondientes al jefe.

_-¡AYANO NEE SAN! ¿Te pasa algo?_

-Mmmmm? Estoy bien Ren, solo, recordaba.

_-Estabas pensando en Niichan ¿verdad? _

-¿En Yagami? No. Estaba recordando el cómo ha cambiado mi vida. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. Además no tenemos mucho tiempo, en unos cinco minutos llegaremos al hospital.

_-Nee san, te admiro._

-mmm? ¿Por qué?

_-Tal vez no quieres que te lo recuerde pero después de que Nii-chan se fuera estuviste distante, ¿Cómo decirlo? Actuabas como siempre pero, tu mirada era muy triste, no tenías ese brillo que siempre te ha caracterizado. Sabes jamás te lo dije, pero te observe aquella vez bajo la luna._

-¿Bajo la luna? No recuerdo de que habl… ¡¿No me digas que cuando fue el eclipse de luna?!

_-Sí, ¡Perdóname! Pero ese día fue una coincidencia, yo estaba en el jardín contemplando la luna y entonces tu apareciste y yo, yo no lo pude evitar._

-Está bien, no te preocupes me alegra que hallas sido tú y no otra persona, pero ¿sabes Ren? Lo que dije aquel día es verdad, y lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-¡No, no lo entiendo y no lo apruebo!

-¡Ren! Eso es porque aun te falta comprender muchas cosas. Pero no puedo más que pedirte tu apoyo. Cuento contigo ¿no es así Ren?.

_-Si…. (Suspiro)_

_-Señorita estamos en el hospital-_

El lujoso auto se estaciono en el hospital oncológico de la ciudad, Ayano bajo sutilmente y automáticamente todos los ojos se posaron en ella, nada de extrañar, en esos tres años Ayano había cambiado, su belleza había incrementado, ahora era más alta, y con una figura que imitaba a más de uno dejaba sin aliento, pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención, lo que más les inquietaba y atraía a los demás era su elegancia, que fue adquirida al momento de ser la encargada del clan. Además de que todo aquel que la conocía se maravillaba de que a pesar de toda esa aura mística que le rodeaba, era una persona amable, atenta, justa, divertida y en algunas ocasiones excesivamente honesta.

"El ángel rojo" así es como la conocían en el hospital, ángel por que se había levantado una especie de mito en donde decían que si ella te visitaba y cuidaba, tu vida se alargaba o bien te recuperabas, las enfermeras le decían así debido a que una vez a la semana Ayano se ordenaba todo para poder ayudar una tarde en el hospital, cosa que no muchas personas con su edad, belleza y estatus hacia; rojo se debía a su hermoso cabello que encantaba a más de uno, después de estar con su padre en uno se había dado cuenta que hay muchas personas solas y sin compañía, perdiendo así la alegría y los deseos de vivir, por lo que se percató de que en muchos ocasiones estos sentimientos atraían a espíritus malignos, y ella como buena maga en-jutsu tenía que combatirlas.

Ayano ya dentro del hospital se dirigió al piso infantil principal, los niños la amaban y ella a ellos, sus familias estaban muy agradecidas porque cada vez que ella iba sus hijos parecían recobrar la luz en sus ojos.

Ayano se acercó a la habitación de Atsushi, un niño con leucemia

Ayano: -¡Buenas tardes mi caballero!

_Atsushi: -NEE-CHAN!-_

_-_¿Cómo estás? Hoy nos divertiremos al máximo y sobre todo tendre el privilegio de estar contigo.-

-Bien! Quiero que me cuentes más acerca de ese contratista y la familia de fuego-

-De acuerdo, tranquilo pero primero tu tratamiento-

Así Ayano paso la tarde cuidando al pequeño Atsushi, sin siquiera imaginar que en el edificio más alto de la ciudad había una silueta observando todo.

Mmmmm ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí, puedo sentir claramente al clan Kannagi, ¿¡Que es estó?!.

Kazuma: -Interesante, siento tu presencia Ayano, pero no te puedo localizar… interesante, muy interesante… no cabe duda que me divertiré mucho contigo princesa.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de un fin de semana en el que tuvo que hacer el papeleo del clan, el cual consistía en checar los estados de la cuenta bancaria, cuáles eran los ingresos y los egresos de esta, además de autorizar, firmar y sellar cualquier movimiento o petición, ya este fuera de los integrantes del clan o bien de los encargos para eliminar a los espíritus.

Ayano se levantó como siempre a las 4 de la mañana, dedicando la primera hora a hacer ejercicios de resistencia, la siguiente hora para muchos resultaba un misterio, Ayano se encerraba en el doyo y únicamente se escuchaban uno que otro sonido de llamas, por lo que muchos asumían que estaba practicando.

Ese día, como todos los lunes recibió un informe sobre sus actividades de la semana, resaltando en ese mismo día una cena con las familias más adineradas de la ciudad, celebrada para recaudar fondos en favor del hospital oncológico de niños y, ella asistía como representante de los kanagui, pero en especial lo hacía por sus niños, sus adorados niños que se encontraban peleando segundo a segundo por su vida sin desfallecer. Incluso iría a pesar de que sabía que tendría que soportar a los cientos de pretendientes que la seguirían ese día, pero con tal de poder pagar más tratamientos estaba dispuesto a bailar con aquellos que dieran una cantidad sustentable para la causa.

Con este pensamiento ayano se fue a la preparatoria, siendo recibida por sus amigas_

_: ¡Ayanooooooo! Ya nos enteramos que vas a asistir a la fiesta de hoy.

Ayano.- si, ustedes saben que por estas causas yo voy a cualquier tipo de actividad.

_. Si, además quien te dice que no vas a encontrar a tu futuro esposo!

Ayano.- Chicas por favor, acaso les tengo que repetir que esto es por la causa, no hay ningún asunto personal que tratar, en especial el amoroso y ustedes saben porque.-

_.- ayono ya hace tres años que Kazuma se fue, por que no das borrón y cuenta nueva y te olvidas de él, recuerda que se fue sin despedirse y mucho menos se a dignado a contactarse contigo.-

Ayano.- chicas créanme que en un principio lo espere, además no puedo mentir diciendo que no siento nada por él, pero ahora no siento algo amoroso por él, realmente creo que estaba enamorada del amor más que de Kazuma, ya saben todo el sentimentalismo que causa saber que eres capaz de cambiar a alguien únicamente con tu amor.-

_ de acuerdo, pero ¿sabes? Yo si creo que el sintió algo por ti, solo que es muy cabezota y está muy en la onda de "yo soy lo mejor del universo, nadie es bueno para mi" aunque el muy tonto se notaba a kilómetros que sentía algo por ti.-

**Ayano**.- Realmente dudo que el sintiera algo por mí, hablando de amor, pero sí creo que me aprecia, después de todos somos primos, políticos, pero al fin y al cabo tuvimos una infancia en común.

Mientras decía esto Ayano entro a su aula y todas las miradas se posaron en ella, realmente para muchos y muchas Ayano resultaba simplemente espectacular, no solo por su belleza e inteligencia, simplemente era observarla o intercambiar palabras con ella y sabias que todo se puede conseguir con esfuerzo y dedicación.

Kazuma se encontraba en el parque en el que alguna vez se enfrentó a _ y el inmenso dragón que creo con la energía vital de miles de personas inocentes, caminaba concentrado y con un aire de disgusto, algo no le cuadraba, algo no era correcto

Kazuma: _Esto no es posible, aquí tampoco hay nada… ¿Cómo es posible que no exista un rastro de ti? ¿Realmente ya eres tan buena como para ocultarte a ese nivel Ayano? O ¿acaso yo soy el que perdió su toque? _

En el rostro de Kazuma apareció una sonrisa de medio lado, de esas sonrisas prepotentes que a más de una hacia suspirar.

Kazuma: _¡ja! En todo caso, sería lo primero, soy el mejor rastreador que hay, así que no dejare que esta niñita me supere… o si nena, he vuelto._

Sin siquiera sospechar nada Ayano continuaba sus clase de forma normal, dentro de su rango de "normalidad", ya que aunque ella no era la presidente del comité estudiantil, se había convertido en un ritual el que ella diera el visto bueno de las cosas o simplemente las solucionara… toda la preparatoria sabía que Ayano era eficaz y eficiente, cualquier situación encontraba la forma adecuada de resolver, era tanta su aura de superioridad que a pesar de que muchos se encontraban perdidamente enamorados de ella, no hacían ningún esfuerzo por acercarse, simplemente se dicaban a observarla y adorarla. Al menos eso fue antes de que llegara el alumno de intercambio Anthony, primo de la heredera de estados unidos.

Era su costumbre ir todos los días a su aula a saludarla a la hora del almuerzo, y cada mañana intentaba vanamente besarle la mano.

Anthony.- ¡Buenos días my lady!- dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Ayano y esta en un rápido movimiento la alejo.

Ayano.- Buenos días Anthony- contesto con una sonrisa al tiempo que retiraba la mano- me alegra que vinieras, necesito hablar contigo sobre algunos detalles de la fiesta de caridad de esta noche-

Anthony- ¿solo por eso te alegras?- dijo con alzando un ceja en señal de contrariedad y leve disgusto- bueno, que le vamos a hacer my lady, aunque solo sea por la causa me encanta que se alegre ante mi presencia-

Ayano solo se limitó a sonreírle de la manera más atenta y haciendo caso omiso del ultimo comentario prosiguió a explicarle que la fiesta que se realizaría había cambiado en el fin de semana de temática, ahora sería de etiqueta, y debía llevar aparte del donativo en efectivo algún objeto de valor que se pudiera subastar en beneficio del hospital.

Al finalizar el día escolar Ayano regreso a su casa y lo primero que realizo fue la reunión del informe general de las actividades del día, en este le explicaban las actividades del día que el clan tenía con respecto a exorcismos y aniquilación de espíritus malignos, la mayoría de nivel bajo y uno que otro de nivel medio, pero para los expertos del clan kanagui resultaban fáciles de exterminar, además siempre contaba con el apoyo del padre de Kazuma y su propio padre, quienes siempre le aconsejaban de forma estratégica, pero dejaban que ella diera la última palabra. Para sorpresa de muchos Ayano demostró en muchas ocasiones su capacidad nata para ser la heredera, ya que hasta el momento lo único que existía para el clan Kanagui era prosperidad y tranquilidad.

Al finalizar la junta de todos los días Ayano se disculpó y se retiró a su cuarto explicando que se tenía que preparar para ir a la fiesta de recaudación.

Ayano

Entro a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama.

_Realmente me encuentro cansada, además tengo el presentimiento de que Kazuma está cerca, aun no entiendo porque soñé que lo vería esta noche, pero lo que más me inquita es que yo estoy esperando que pase, deseo que pase… a pesar del tiempo y la distancia… realmente lo amo, pero… es simplemente imposible… _

Pensaba Ayano mientras se quitaba la rapa para darse una ducha, una vez dentro dejo que el agua se llevara todas sus dudas y miedos, sintiendo las delicadas gotas sobre su piel como una delicada caricia de aquel hombre que jamás sería para ella… de aquellos labios que nunca tocaría…

Tras la ducha se secó con delicadeza el cuerpo y se quitó la gorra de baño con mucho cuidado, evitando que su cabello se enredase. Una vez seca del todo coloco sobre su cuerpo una crema con ligero olor a vainilla y únicamente se colocó unas bragas color negro, debido a que el vestido que utilizaría solo permitía eso, se colocó una bata y prosiguió a peinarse con mucho cuidado, utilizando una pinza para enchinar un poco su lacio cabello.

Al finalizar su trabajo únicamente se acomodó el cabello de lado y se puso su hermoso vestido color negro con encaje en la parte superior y un escote en la espalda que hacia resaltar sus sensualidad.

Cuando salio de su cuarto Ren la esperaba junto al padre de Ayano Jūgo Kannagi, que insistió en ver a su hija antes de salir, pero al verla salir Ren no pudo articular palabra alguna y solo se sonrojo al verla

Ayano: ¡papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar descansando!

Jugo: Tranquila hija, porque salga de la cama 5 minutos no me voy a morir… Además quería verte, no podía no hacerlo, ya que ¡hoy subastan a mi preciosa hija!

Ayano: Papá haces que suene como algo malo, solo es el primer baile de la noche. Nada del otro mundo.

Jugo: Si fuera algo tan normal y sencillo no te hubieran pedido a ti, pero como no hacerlo… eras tan hermosa hija. ¡Pero ya basta de tonterías de padre! ¡Ve ya al dichoso baile, cuídate y diviértete, estoy seguro que habrá laguna sorpresa para ti!

Sin hacer mucho caso a lo anterior Ayano se encamino a la cena de recaudación en compañía de Ren.

Ren: Ayano nee, te ves guapísima. Apuesto a que las ofertas serán muuuuy elevadas.

Ayano: Hay Ren.. gracias por todo, eres el mejor.

Dicho eso le beso la mejilla con mucho cariño, provocándole un risa al ver que Ren parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba.

Una vez en el salón Ayano se dispuso a entrar, por lo que para darle un toque especial a su cabello decidio que un poco de fuego en este la aria más atractiva y sobre todo habrían más ofertas para apoyar el hospital.

El salón era circular, estaba adornado con candelabros dorados y telas blancas en las paredes, las mesas del banquete acomodadas de tal forma que rodeaban la pista de baile que se encontraba justo en el centro y arriba de esta se encontraba un hermoso candelabro de unas 400 velas, ahora luces pero que daban un toque de misticismo al lugar, pero justo al frente de la entrada y junto a la pista se encontraba la orquesta, llamando la atención un hermosos piano blanco.

Ayano respiro hondo y entro al recinto, al hacerlo todo el lugar se llenó de silencio, los hombres observaban embelesados a la bellísima joven que se presentaba ante ellos tan elegante y distinguida pero sobre sensual. Por otro lado la mujeres le observaban algunas con admiración y muchas otras con envidia, cuando de repente se escucho.

-Damas y caballeros demos la bienvenida a la Señorita Ayano Kannagi, quien se ha presentado hoy para apoyar a la causa, fuertes los aplausos-

La multitud hizo lo que el presentador decía y tras otros anuncios prosiguieron a comer la suculenta cena. Ayano se encontraba algo inquieta y acosada, al entrar la habían sentado en la mesa de los mayores patrocinadores del hospital que no paraban de tratar de impresionar a la Kanagi.

Finalizando la cena y tras un lapso prudente de tiempo se anuncio la subasta.

-Bien, como todos saben estamos hoy reunidos para apoyar al centro ontológico pediátrico de la ciudad, por lo que en esta ocasión se han presentado varias voluntarias a participar, pero como siempre tenemos el honor de presentar a las más nobles personas la principio, y en esta ocasión esa persona es Ayano Kannagi, heredera de unos de los clanes más importantes con un corazón de oro que semana con semana ayuda a los que lo necesitan, que da un suspiro de alivio y alegría al corazón. Ayano, princesa ven al centro de la pista y dinos unas palabras-

Ayano camino con la mayor gracia posible y con una sonrisa y mirada serena hablo.

Buenas noches a todos los presentes, no saben la alegría que siento al ver a tantas personas interesadas en ayudar a niños que se encuentran pasando por una terrible experiencia como lo es el cáncer. Todos sabemos que es algo catastrófico y triste, llegando a familias que no poseen mucha economía, no tienen idea del agradecimiento que estas familias le profesan y en nombre de todos ellos quisiera darles las gracias. Y para agradecer adecuadamente tocare y cantare una pieza de mi autoría antes de bailar con el ganador. Espero les agrade.-

Al terminar de decir esto Ayano se inclinó en símbolo de agradecimiento a lo que todos aplaudieron, pero al momento de levantar la vista quedo petrificada, ante ella y entre la multitud se encontraba Kazuma en un esmoquin negro y una sonrisa arrogante.

Empecemos con la primera oferta 500 mil pesos a la una, a las, tenemos quinietos, quien da más?

-¡ seiscientos¡

-tengo seiscients a las dos, quien da mas?

\- !10 millones de pesos¡

La sala hizo silencio y observo al dueño de la voz, era Kazuma que sonreía triunfante ante las caras de los otros que veían frustrada en segundos su anhelo de bailar con Ayano. Por otro lado Ayano aún no podía creer que estuviera ahí, y mucho menos entender que el había ofrecido tal cantidad por un baile con ella. Sin darse cuenta observo que Kazuma le decía algo a lo lejos con una sonrisa , que no era otra cosa más que sal del shock preciosa, con la esperanza de provocarla, a lo que ella solo se dio la vuelta rumbo al piano, en otros tiempos respondería ante esa provocación, pero ahora había madurado, y eso era algo que no podía darse el lujo de hacer al ser ella quien los guiaba.


End file.
